


Movie Star AU

by JoStewart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: It's a concept I want some feedback on, M/M, Multi, This isn't written guys, Thoughts?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoStewart/pseuds/JoStewart
Summary: Concept for a Malec AU that I've been considering writing for a while, but there's a few holes in the ideas, because while I can dream I cannot create. Any comments or ideas would be much appreciated! If there is enough interest I will begin writing





	Movie Star AU

Magnus is an actor, just starting out, and a new tv series may be his new break. At the audition, he meets the very attractive Alec Lightwood- fairly popular in the indie genre- in line to play on the show. After going their separate ways, Magnus wonders if he'll ever see him again. 

When they both get the callback, and then the part and find out they'll be playing boyfriends in the show, Magnus first big break, and his developing feelings, might grow to get a bit complicated. 

Alec Lightwood meets Magnus Bane, an aspiring actor, and his life gets turned upside down. How will the relationship with his long-time girlfriend, Lydia Branwell, change when he develops a relationship with Magnus on set? Will his true feelings be revealed, or will he keep himself hidden?

-  
That's basically the summary for the fic, but I am not sure what kind of tv show I want the boys to be in. I also don't know if I want Izzy to meet Simon on set, or as the novel progresses and malec undoubtedly evolves, Izzy finds an ~unusual~ liking to Lydia.

Contrariwise, Alec could be single and closeted and Magnus can be dating his long-time ~bitch~ girlfriend, Camille. 

Any comments of interest or ideas for TV show and which ships they want to see. 

Would be much appreciated, and gladly received,  
Thanks.


End file.
